


open wound

by EllaYuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean POV, Light Angst, M/M, Post 13x02, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: dean gets a tattoo.





	open wound

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jumping on the dean gets a cas-inspired tattoo bandwagon. because why not.

he looks around the tattoo shop, taking in the various photos and sketches and designs adorning the walls, and for a moment, an idea forms in the back of his head. he pushes it away, though, because now is not the time. there are more important, more pressing issues to deal with than his sudden need to get inked again.

he files it away for later, along with other, darker, more agonizing thoughts. he lets the details take shape in the background, and concentrates on the kid and sam and the shitshow they have to deal with right now. it’s easier like that.

he gets around to it eventually, after a couple of weeks and quite a few discarded ideas.

he ends up in a tattoo shop a town over, where the artist doesn’t know him, doesn’t judge, and when he hands over the finished drawing, the man just asks where dean wants it and if he wants it in black or in color.

he hadn’t really thought about it when the idea first came, drew it all with a lead pencil, but now, he settles on making the halo and its rays in white (as bright as the artist can make it), and the feather threaded through it in blue-ish black.

he has it done where the handprint used to be.

~

it’s a painful reminder, he knows that. once, he’d have called it sappy and embarrassing.

he doesn’t regret it.

not even when cas (surprisingly, inevitably) comes back.


End file.
